Sigh
by Zab222
Summary: Hey everyone! I am planning on turning this one into my English class and I would really like it if you guys gave it a read and told me what you think! This is the second story that I'm doing this w/ and I do plan on fixing it and posting it up w/ their correct names, appearance, etc. This tale is based off the song and music video of "Sigh" sung by Rin Kagamine.


**-I do not own Vocaloids Nor do I own the characters-**

* * *

It was an ordinary day that I woke up from my apartment in my bed that was shoved in a corner of the small bedroom I resided in. It was the weekend, a Saturday, and I finally had a day to relax. The week had been stressful; school had been particularly difficult and everyone at the studio was seeming a little tense what with the new song we were supposed to learn in the next week. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed from deep in my throat, my thoughts wandering at what to do that day; only one thing seemed at all appeasing. I sat up and proceeded to get dressed, in one of my favorite dresses, sighing. I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and carefully pulled back my jaw length hair with a small white ribbon. I stood and sighed again, the warm breath pressing past my teeth as I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I walked through the building and headed outside, glancing skyward and feeling a breath of air escape past my lips. I clenched my teeth together and refrained from opening my mouth as I reached the familiar park that was just down the street. The sun had barely risen over the city's skyline, making the sky shine pink and red, streaking the clouds with gold. The park was still partially darkened and was completely deserted.

I walked slowly over to the swing set and sat down heavily upon a seat, the old chains and gears squealed their disapproval. I reached up, gripping the cold metal links and as another breath escaped me, my head dropped slightly. "Why can't I stop?" I asked the ground in a soft voice before looking back up at the sky and leaning my head against one of the chains. My feet pushed at the ground and the swing set shrieked at me, the old metal restraining the movements of the swing below. I sighed again and as the last of the air whisked past my lips I felt my face contort in an agonized expression. "Why?" I whispered and placed my elbows on my knees and put my forehead into my palms.

I'd been sighing like this, every day of my life, as far back as I can remember until a dark haze clouded my memory. Everyday these warm breaths of air spill past my lips in countless numbers for no reason. With each of these sighs came an almost crushing sense of depression and loss that I had no explanation for. I pressed my eyes into my wrists slightly trying with all my might to remember why I sigh, why it had become so strongly a part of my life and why the sickening sadness always accompanied them.

"Hey, Celene."

At the sound of a young boy's voice, my head snapped up and there he stood in front of me. When I looked at him, a large smile spread across his face and he held out his arms as though he was going to embrace me. His face was so familiar as though I had dreamed about meeting him before, years ago and I realized that he looked a little like me.

He was blonde, was several inches shorter than me and much younger. His blue eyes were kind and lit up every time he smiled. He wore a white simple garb, almost like a tunic and sandals on his feet, but what had me staring were his wings. They were small and white, the feathers glistened in the early morning light and I could just make out an almost transparent halo that circled his head.

I stared at him, unable to look away as he smiled at me again. "Oh, geeze Cel, why do you look so sad?" He placed a hand on my head, it felt warm and comforting. "Hey, why don't you do me a favor okay?" I couldn't voice any words, but my heart was soaring. I nodded mutely and he took my hands in his. "Why don't you give me your sighs? I'll replace them with happiness."

The loneliness inside of me shouted yes, but something was wrong with my throat and I couldn't speak. After a few moments I whispered a soft reply, "please." A large smile lit his face and as he took his hands away from mine, he stretched them outward again. I blinked and in his arms was a very fluffy teddy bear, which he handed to me. I hugged it close, feeling a smile touch my lips and its soft fur brushing my cheek. There came a warm gentle breeze and with it the scent of flowers. I looked up and spread out all around me were thousands of buttercups that blossomed all across the hard cold earth and what had been a gloomy playground turned beautiful and shimmered with millions of pedals.

"How did you..?" I asked him, the smile spreading as I squeezed the bear close to me and stared around at my most favorite flowers. A small giggle escaped me and I leaned down a picked several, brought them to my nose and inhaled deeply. Their sweet scent nearly sent my mind into an ecstatic frenzy of joy and I smiled widely at the angel and gave him the bundle I was holding. He smiled back at me then, almost seeming to hover, began to pick at the flowers and I joined him. We laughed while we picked, bumping into each other and having small scuffles over the same flower as we went to pick; they always ended with laughter.

As we straightened and he grinned, passing me all the flowers he had picked except one, I had a strange sense wash over me. The bear that was wedged under my arm, next to the two dozen flowers was familiar, picking flowers was familiar. His smile, touch and laugh were all too familiar and the small feeling that I had when I first saw him became something much stronger.

I stared at him slightly, trying to remember but his easy going smile and his eager expression soon swept away that feeling. "Cel, watch this!" he closed his hand over the flower he still held onto and when he opened it a bird with deep blue feathers flew out from between his fingers. I gasped slightly and watched as the bird flew around my head then landed on my shoulder, I looked back at the boy, he looked at me and we both burst out laughing.

I smiled at him as he continued to laugh and the familiar nagging returned to my mind. "Cy," I started then held a hand to my mouth confused slightly. _He didn't tell me his name…_

"Yes?" The angel smiled widely at me, his laughter still playing around his lips. The confusion evaporated as he stared at me and I smiled, the question coming to me again.

"Who are you exactly?" I didn't expect the question to make me so nervous, but I felt my stomach clench in its unease.

Cy's smile didn't falter, he reached out and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Cel, just smile and be happy for me alright?"

A joy that I hadn't felt in years seemed to pulse through me and I nodded without hesitation. He laughed a little then held out his hand as though he were giving me something and in a split second later, he was. Several heart shaped balloons attached to strings rose from his hand and swayed slightly in the warm breeze, their shine seemed almost blinding in the suns' light.

I gathered them quickly in my arms, which were almost spilling in the amounts of joy I was now holding. I laughed as I walked over to the swing I had just been on and placed the teddy bear on a fresh batch of flowers that had sprung up underneath it. I tied the balloons to his arm then as I hesitated as to where to put my flowers, Cy appeared at my side and handed me a small vase that almost looked handmade. It was glass but had yellow construction paper wrapped around it and silly armature drawings were seen on its rough skin.

I took it gladly with a large smile and placed my flowers inside it, water already filled inside then placed my bouquet of flowers next to the bear. "I want to pick as much as I can!" I said to him and dashed off as his laughter chased me.

I picked the flowers eagerly trying to gather as many into my arms as possible without crushing any of them, the blue bird still settled on my shoulder chirped at me very now and then. My face had begun to hurt from smiling and my stomach seemed to ache that only too much laughter can cause. As the smile spread wider across my face, standing with the many flowers in my hands that's when it happened.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through my mind and my body lurched slightly, the flowers tumbling back down to the earth. I swayed slightly, holding both hands to my head as the pain increased to such a point that I felt my knees buckle. The last I heard was the bird squawking in alarm as it took flight and the last thing I saw before fading into blackness were the yellow flowers rushing up at me as though trying to catch me.

The darkness slowly shifted to color and I felt myself though I was not myself. I felt me kneeling down and picking the flowers that stretched on forever, simple happy thoughts seemed to float through my mind and I seemed smaller than what I had been. Somewhere deep in my mind I realized I was in a memory of many years ago, when I had been only a kid, maybe seven or eight. This thought didn't register with child-me. I went on picking the flowers, humming a song off key, a large smile across my face. The thoughts that did pass were, "where is he?" or "He'll be so happy!"

There came a shout and I turned around to see who had. A large smile spread across my face and I couldn't help but to laugh in joy as I saw a boy walking towards me. My older-self made the recognition immediately as the angel who had appeared before me, though this version of him did not have wings. "Cel!" He called as he ran up to me, panting slightly. He grinned at me and I grinned back. "I was looking for you! What are you doing out here?"

"Here!" I felt my mouth form and I pushed the flowers into his arms. "I picked them especially for you, Cy!"

Cy stared at the flowers then took them up with one hand and hugged me with the other. "I love them! I'll keep them forever!"

I smiled at him and took his hand in mine and squeezed it slightly. "You can't keep them forever, they'll die."

Cy grinned and began to lead me down the hill, back towards the road where a car was waiting. "I will keep them as long as I can and they will live very long because you gave them to me, Cel." I felt myself grin in pride and I giggled, shoving his shoulder slightly.

"You really think so?" I asked, hopping for an answer.

"Of course!" Cy nudged her shoulder with his and smiled. "These flowers are like our connection, right? All we have is each other and that will never go away. It might not be these flowers," he waved them gently, "but these," he gestured towards the flowers at their feet. "They will always be here like I'll always be here for you!"

I felt the laugh escape my throat as I caught him up with a hug. "You promise?"

"Of course!" he hugged back quickly then said. "Hurry! You know how Mrs. Hatsu is when we stay behind like this. She even said we could go to the park once we got back to the orphanage."

"Really?" I asked as we started again for the car down below. "Hurry!" I tugged on his arm as we bolted down the hill and into the waiting car.

"But before we do," Cy scolded me, "you need to feed Ida! You always forget to feed her and you know how noisy she gets."

"But you gave her to me!" I complained, still tugging on his arm.

He laughed. "That's because you always asked for a bird. When we get back, feed her, then we can go to the park."

"Fiiiine," I grumbled as we reached the car and Mrs. Hatsu smiled at us and waved us inside. "I'll feed the noisy bird, and then we can go swing."

The memory shifted in a whirl of color and we were in a playground, that seemed very familiar. We stood on the swings with our feet and swung in arches laughing at each other, teasing that the other would fall off. The sun was getting low and the playground was becoming dark.

Cy suddenly glanced skyward and uttered a hushed, "uh-oh."

I felt alarmed as I looked up and noticed for the first time just how late it had been. I jumped down from the swing and called to him, "Cy! Hurry or Mrs. Hatsu is gonna be mad at us!" I went around the fence and started to cross the street when I heard Cy shout. The alarm and terror in his voice made me freeze and I looked widely around to see what he was so scared about.

I saw two bright lights, tearing towards me down the street. I hadn't heard its engine up until now and it roared like some lion that was going to eat me. I felt my mouth open in a silent scream when suddenly I felt something hard slam into me and I was knocked over, onto the opposite side of the street. I heard the shriek and squeal of tires then a soft but sickening thump and crack.

Alarm filled me as I turned around to see what had happened, then screamed. Cy was on the ground several feet away from a truck, laying in the middle of a pool of crimson liquid. The driver rushed out of the car and first stared at me as I screamed then down at Cy.

Everything around blurred even the sound and noise and all I could see was Cy, whose chest was raising and falling in quick little jerks and whose hands and feet twitched slightly. I felt the tears streaking down my face and the scream that still tore at my throat as I started to crawl towards him. The child-me was in a panic, swirled thoughts of confusion and denial wracked my mind while he older-me screamed in loss. I was able to crawl over to him then collapsed next to him, holding one of his hands in mine, feeling alarm at how cold it had become.

I felt someone peel me away from him, muttering a few quick words to me, I saw Cy being lifted onto a bed with straps and felt someone picking me up and putting me inside a large square car and driving away, all the while the tears streaked down my face and my mouth opened in a silent scream. I felt someone pinch me and soon I fell into a long sleep.

I felt myself wake up then look around. My throat felt dry and sore and my eyes felt swollen and hot. I sat up quickly and looked around, adult-me realized I was in a hospital room, in one of their beds and I was alone. I looked to my left immediately and felt a panic. Cy was always there, no matter what. I slipped out of bed and started towards the door. I was never alone, Cy was always there. I walked down the hallway and peered into the room that was next to mine and felt a sudden trepidation. _No,_ I told myself firmly, _no, don't go in there. Don't, no-_ but my younger self couldn't hear me and crept into the room.

"Cy..?" I asked as I peered around a sheet that was hanging from the ceiling. I felt the crushing depression force itself into my small heart as I rushed to his side. He was on the bed but I couldn't see his face because of a single cloth that covered it, I noticed that his chest didn't move and his hand was icy cold.

"Cy!" I screamed and I held his hand close to my cheek. "No! Cy! Wake up! This isn't funny!" I reached over to shake him when a nurse ran in.

"Hey..!" she said in alarm and moved to my side to stop me but I shook her off.

"No!" I yelled, feeling my throat burn, "he's only sleeping! But he's so cold!" I pulled his hand close to my mouth and breathed on him a warm breath, a sigh. "Cy," I whimpered and sighed on his cold skin again, "Cy, wake up." I breathed again. "You can't go away..!" I breathed on his hand. "You promised!" I sighed, trying to warm up my brother, my twin.

The sob woke me up and I found myself looking into the depths of a flower. I felt the tears pouring from my eyes and mingling with the dirt. I sat up and held my hands to my face and wailed. My body shook with sobs and conversed with agony at the memory that had buried itself so deep into my mind that I had forgotten. It was then that I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders as he hugged me close and Ida's soft chirping in my ear.

"So, you remembered, huh?" He asked as he pulled me closer. "They were yours, weren't they? The 'sighs'," he laughed softly and loosened his grip. "You were trying to warm me up-," he let out a sigh and it whirled around the both of us, throwing peddles into the air and warmed my aching heart. "A gentle, gentle wind." I could hear his smile as he pulled away from me. "Sorry for being late," I heard the warmth in his voice, "finally, I could come and return the favor."

I turned around quickly to see that he was floating several feet away from him and above the ground. "No more sighing now," he grinned at me, "Come on! Raise your head!" He waved his hands around at the world around him, "things will always get better Cel! Smile at the world and its many happiness, sis! I'll see you again someday, okay? Smile, sis!" He seemed to float into the suns direct light and as he did he grinned at me then disappeared in a warm breeze and a flurry of yellow pedals.

I stared after him, feeling the last of my tears roll down my cheeks. A sudden urge seemed to swell in my chest and I stood. I ran over to the swing set where I had left everything he had ever given me when he had been alive, even the makeshift vase he created and gathered everything into my arms. I started to run with them secure in my grasp, around the fence that encaged the playground and down the street, away from where the sun was rising, Ida chirping and following me as I ran. I could feel the suns' heat on my neck, the pain in my sides and the soreness in my throat as my body complained at my rapid movement, but I didn't stop.

I ran until the buildings of the city were far behind me, until all there was were fields filled with tall grass that swayed slightly in the warm breeze which pressed against my back. I ran until I saw a lone hill that rose out in front of me where I stopped running for a brief second at its base before climbing up. My lungs strained, my arms ached and my legs shook but I kept climbing until I was at the top.

I stood panting, feeling my face burn, and gazed out onto the millions of buttercups that stretched out as far as I could see. I felt my happiness' tumble out of my arms and I sank to my knees as several tears slip down my cheeks. I bowed my head and gave a small sob then I wiped my face dry with my hands, looked up into the sky and grinned.


End file.
